


Burn Down The World

by SpanditaSahoo



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: From the point of view of Thor, Gen, M/M, Mild Angst, first fanfiction be kind, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpanditaSahoo/pseuds/SpanditaSahoo
Summary: There is sweetness still in this unfair, infant world drowning in its petulant tantrums and ego. Sweetness so terribly kind that they too can be devastating in their own right.-Thor reflects over his friends’ relationship.





	Burn Down The World

The truth about our world is relative. What we know is not an absolute merely a shadow of someone else's perception and accordingly our worth too is relative to others. Yet, within this madness of the conscious and acceptance, we must assert our beliefs, our opinions worthless though they might be in this universe to maintain some degree of sanity and civility. 

It is this belief that Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes spins his world on. His universe however is centered around one Steve Rogers. He is as elemental to James', albeit limited, universe as the air that he breathes, far more so in fact. Even beyond the impossible feat of breaking through seventy years of a special brand of torture at nothing more than a name desperately uttered by a man who should have been erased from his memory for all eternity, their heartbreaking bond lies in far more desperate and dangerous moments. In the heart of the quiet and deadly night, certain ghosts come out to play that even the great Captain America cannot slay. These moments are punctuated often by violence and far more rare yet infinitely more sinister onsets of that foreign presence. The dreaded cold enveloping both men, kidnaping them to the greatest realms of horror. 

There is sweetness still in this unfair, infant world drowning in its petulant tantrums and ego. Sweetness so terribly kind that they too can be devastating in their own right. The mornings often hold that warmth, the knowledge that they made it through another improbable day, the security of each other. In the unwitting presence of these unbidden, unguarded moments my heart yearns softly, simultaneously breaking for the two. It is in these moments that I would burn the world down if it dared to disrupt their peace.


End file.
